Spooky Fun In Skylands
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The eleven Portal Masters and the Skylanders band together to do a Halloween party. Done as a request for Lantern Power. :)


**Lantern Power, who owns Isabel and Vegas, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Lego Dimensions and their characters belong to their respective owners. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. Blaze and Flare belong to robotman25. Bree belongs to SkullyBoyFanGirl83. Kairi belongs to antaurilover685. Katie belongs to KatieMae77. Drew belongs to Card-Golem. Elliott belongs to Purple27GameLord. Amelia, Rachel, Crystal, Speedlight, and Autumn belong to me. Also, all characters (for everyone's costumes), movies, and songs mentioned here belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Spooky Fun In Skylands**

When Master Eon opened the doors to the grand dining room that morning, he was greeted with the sight of the eleven Portal Master in the room hanging up black and orange streamers, pasting pictures of pumpkins, bats, witches on broomsticks, skeletons, and spooky eyes on the walls and windows, setting up what looked like games in one area, and the children of Rachel and Magna Charge, along with Isabel and Rattle Shake's son, and Crystal dancing to the song "Spooky Scary Skeletons."

He blinked and saw Speedlight come up to him. "Master Eon! Join us!" He said happily.

Seeing the guardian's puzzled expression, Rachel and Isabel came over and the Tech Portal Master picked up her son. "Hello, Master Eon," Isabel greeted him.

He smiled. "May I inquire what is going on here?" He asked.

"It's Halloween tomorrow," Rachel explained with a smile. "And we all thought we'd celebrate it here in Skylands with our partners and loved ones."

"And have a party that's open to all our friends here," Isabel said.

Master Eon smiled again. "That does sound like fun," he said, noting that Crystal had gotten caught in a few streamers and Elliott and Blaze were trying to get her untangled, something that made him chuckle. "Is it alright if I join in?"

"Of course!" Both girls said instantly.

Vortech came in, looking around curiously at everything and looking confused before going up to Isabel. "Is there a party going on?" He asked her.

"Yup, a Halloween party," she said.

Having never heard of the holiday, he looked at her. "Halo-when?" He asked.

Isabel giggled a little. "Hal-lo-ween," she pronounced more clearly and a little slower for his benefit. "It's a holiday where you dress up as something or someone else, go trick-or-treating, go to a party and eat, play games, and dance to fun songs."

He looked curious. "That does sound like fun," he admitted. "And you can dress up as anything?"

"That's right," she said. "I'm going to dress up as Annabelle from the 2004 horror movie."

Having seen it with her, he knew what she meant. "What could I be?" He asked curiously.

Isabel fell into thought before coming up with a great idea. "How about Thor, the superhero?" She suggested.

He smiled. He had liked that movie when they had watched it and he nodded. "I like that one," he said.

"I think we have the costume in the big trunks over there that we Portal Masters brought from Earth to share with everyone," she said, pointing them out.

Elliott and Echo hung a glow-in-the-dark skeleton up on a door while Crystal stood in the center of the room, being the point of center for Thumpback and Kairi to hang up the disco ball. More streamers, balloons, candlesticks, and plastic cauldrons filled with candy were set out. After this was completed, the decorations were up and everyone headed for the costume chests, deciding on costumes and searching for the items they needed.

Isabel found a large dress that looked brand-new and nodded, seeing it would be perfect for her costume and began searching for a mask, soon finding it. Vegas grew curious and found a fake space gun that lit up with lights and his eyes grew round. "Mama, do you think I can be Buzz Lightyear?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course, honey," she said.

Rachel, who happened to overhear, pulled out the costume and helmet with a smile. "Here you go, Vegas," she said to her nephew, who bounced around a little in excitement as he accepted the costume from his aunt. Rattle Shake smiled before pulling out a black cape that was red on the inside and he grinned.

"I've got a black tuxedo to go with this," he said. "Just need a half mask."

"Like the Phantom of The Opera?" Isabel asked.

Rattle Shake nodded. Blaze, glancing over, found the half mask and handed it to the snake. "How about this one?" He asked.

"Perfect," said Rattle Shake. "Thank you, Blaze."

Roller Brawl came up to Blaze. "Is there a Mortal Kombat 9 Scarlet outfit in there?" She asked curiously.

Blaze blushed at that and Kairi giggled at that, holding up said costume a moment later. "I think it's this one," she said.

Smiling, Roller accepted it. "Thank you," she said, giving Blaze a wink. "I can't wait to put it on for you, my flaming fire."

Everyone held in their chuckles as Blaze blushed again before looking at Roller with a mischievous look. "And I can't wait to put this one on for you," he said, holding up a Mortal Kombat 9 Scorpion outfit. "Although, I think I'll just wear the facemask instead of the whole head gear."

It was now Roller's turn to blush and she gazed at Blaze with loving eyes. Flare, who was searching for a costume, looked up at Rachel. "Aunt Rachel, is there a ninja costume in there?" She asked hopefully. "I want to be a ninja like Daddy."

Smiling at the child's request, Rachel began looking and the others helped out. "Here's a ninja face mask," Elliott said, holding it up.

"A couple foam ninja stars," Bree said, handing them to Rachel.

"The top part of the gi," Katie said, holding it up.

"Here's the pants part of it," said Jamie.

Kairi found two false katana and sheaths for them. Happily, Flare put the costume on with some help from her aunts and uncles, who helped her make the costume fit and put the weapons in their proper place. "There we go," Rachel said when they finished. "A ninja just like your Daddy, honey."

Flare smiled hugely. "Daddy, Mommy, look! I'm a ninja!" She exclaimed, making everyone chuckle in amusement. Blaze felt proud that his daughter wanted to dress up as a ninja just like him and Roller smiled.

"Like father, like daughter," she said, giving Blaze a kiss on the cheek and he gave her a kiss on the cheek in return.

"Alright! A Yu Narukami costume from Persona 4!" Drew exclaimed in excitement, holding up the costume for everyone to see.

"That's definitely you, Drew," said Knightmare as she selected an Egyptian queen costume from the chest. "What do you think of this one?"

He smiled. "I think that would go wonderful on you," he said honestly, making her smile.

Bree found a Death Kid costume from the anime Soul Eater. "I could make this a female version," she said happily. Whirlwind nodded thoughtfully before finding a Chinese dragon costume.

"I think I'll be this one," she said.

Echo peeked into the chest and smiled as she pulled out a Gabriel Belmont knight costume from the game Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. "How about this one, Elliott?" She asked with a smile.

His eyes lit up. "That's perfect, my beautiful songstress," he said and spotted a cute witch outfit. "What about this one for you?"

"How did you know I wanted to dress up as a good witch?" She asked.

"Like how you knew I wanted to be a knight from my favorite game," he responded.

Katie let out a happy squeal as Freeze Blade held up a costume for her. "A Sailor Neptune outfit!" She exclaimed, glomping him and kissing him right on the mouth. "Freeze, you're the best!"

He blushed a little, smiling at her before he selected a wizard's outfit, something that again made Katie squeal happily. The others politely held in their laughter at the display from the two and those that needed costumes turned back to the chest.

Kairi gasped as she pulled out a familiar blue dress. "Elsa from Frozen," she said. "Oh, this is definitely what I'm going to be."

"You'll look beautiful in it," Thumpback said with a smile as he managed to find a costume in his size, but looked confused as to what it was supposed to be. "Um, what is this costume supposed to be?"

Crystal glanced up and giggled when she saw the gold lamp on the side. "It's the Genie from Aladdin," she said. "He's an awesome character."

"That would definitely be you, hon," Kairi said with a smile.

Smiling at her, Thumpback nodded, putting the costume on and seeing his love blush as she gazed at him.

Jamie let out a shout of delight. "Alright!" He said, pulling out a werewolf costume and putting it on, making Enigma and Wolfgang smile.

"Right on, mate," said the musical werewolf, who was dressed like the KISS guitarist.

Enigma had found a green cape and green clothes and put green gloves on his hands. Rachel smiled. "You look like The Spectre, a DC Comics ghost hero," she said.

"That's what I was aiming for," he answered.

"You've pulled it off perfectly," Isabel said in approval as she was glancing at everyone's costumes and smiling.

Rachel, Crystal, Autumn, Amelia, Speedlight, Magna Charge, and Doom Stone glanced in the costume trunks, looking for their costumes. Boom Bloom and Starcast had chosen to be Cinderella and Prince Charming and both looked quite becoming in their costumes. Spitfire had decided to be a lion, which made the others smile at that.

Crystal let out a squeal as she found a race car driver's outfit and helmet, making the others smile and Rachel helped her into it. "Alright," she said. "You look ready to take Spitfire's car for a test run on the track."

"Yay!" Crystal cheered happily and Spitfire laughed.

"I have been promising her that for one of her birthdays, I'll let her drive my racecar in a race," he said before leaning close to Rachel. "With me steering while she works the gas pedal," he whispered to her, making her nod in approval with a smile, seeing that the racer was thinking about Crystal's safety too.

Amelia found a gold crown, an old-time dress, and a red, velvet cape. "I'll be a hooded princess," she said, holding up the dress.

Doom Stone grinned before finding a Robin Hood costume. "And I'll be your dashing hero," he said with a smile as they both laughed.

Speedlight squealed as he found a cowboy hat and put it on, making his parents smile as Magna Charge found the rest of the outfit. "There you go, partner," he said with a smile as the little robot stood proudly in his outfit. Autumn held up a costume that looked like a turtle and after a moment recognized it to be a Mikey costume from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"Mommy, can I be this one?" She asked.

"Of course, sweetie," the Tech Portal Master said as she and Magna helped their daughter into the costume and smiled before glancing at each other.

"Now what should we be?" Magna Charge asked.

Rachel found a black cloak and a black hood, smiling. "I'm going to be the Ghost of Christmas Future from Charles Dickens' book, _A Christmas Carol_ ," she said. "That's one of my favorite stories from him."

The Ultron smiled at her and his eye lit up. "Then I will be Optimus Prime from the Transformers movie," he said with a smile.

Vortech came out, looking pleased in his Thor costume. "I'm looking forward to the party tomorrow," he said.

* * *

Tomorrow came quickly and the day flew past with the Portal Masters and their partners playing the best trick ever on Kaos by splashing his lair with gooey slime, fake spiders, laughing skulls, and the very best one of all, Isabel made Kaos scream like a little girl as she jumped out at him in her Annabelle costume. Rachel recorded the whole event to share with everyone later before they all headed back for the Academy.

Trick-or-Treating proved to be a lot of fun too, although the others almost lost their candy a few times when Isabel kept jumping out at them, picking one of them each time to be her victim and scaring them, making the others jump in surprise before they all laughed, knowing their friend was just having fun.

Master Eon, who decided to dress as Father Time, greeted them at the door. "The party is almost ready to begin," he said. "Shall we start it?"

Dancing to the Halloween songs kicked off the party, with songs like "Monster Mash", "Thriller", "Spooky Scary Skeletons", and the like playing before the food was served and everyone dug in, enjoying the festive treats before moving onto the games, which proved to be super fun as they included everyone's favorite games.

After a bit, Isabel went over to the movie cabinet and pulled out the movies they had, looking for specific ones. Keeping in mind that the kids were also going to be watching the movies, she put aside the horror ones for her, Rattle Shake, and Vortech to watch later in her room and selected ones that were family friendly and a couple kid friendly ones too.

As everyone settled down, Rachel helped Isabel set up the movies to play so that they wouldn't have to get up every time to change the DVDs. The Tech Portal Master smiled at her. "Thank you for selecting ones the kids can watch too," she said to her friend.

Isabel smiled. "Halloween is supposed to be fun for everyone and it wouldn't be fun if the kids got nightmares," she said. "I set aside the ones I like for later in my room with Rattle and Vortech."

Every couple was cuddled together on the couch while Crystal, Bree, and Jamie sat on beanbags with their partners and the movies began. Some movies were new to some of them, while others were classics that they all enjoyed.

The first Halloween party was not only spooky fun, but also a huge success in Skylands. "Can we do this next year too?" Flare asked hopefully.

"Yeah! Can we?" Speedlight and Autumn asked together.

The others all looked at each other and nodded in unison. There would definitely be a party next year.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
